


DeepHwi Week Day 7: A Promise

by applebae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: DeepHwi Week Day 7, Deephwi, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, bye g2g cry myself to sleep, disbandment day, i just listed all the characters with the fanchant in mind :>, im crying as well, iudshfsdkjf, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebae/pseuds/applebae
Summary: It's Jinyoung and Daehwi's last day as Wanna One.





	DeepHwi Week Day 7: A Promise

DeepHwi Week Day 7: A Promise

Jinyoung sat up on his bed and immediately pressed the home button on his phone. It displayed 4:53 AM. Jinyoung was about to lay back down and sleep but his eyes traveled to the bed across his and saw that it was empty with Sungwoon on the upper bunk. He swung his legs from the bed and wore his slippers. He rubbed his eyes and got up while stretching, making his way out of the room.

He found the younger in the living room, watching replays of the shows that aired the night before while hugging a pillow to his chest. Jinyoung approached the younger and sat beside him with Daehwi giving Jinyoung a quick glance and continued watching the show. “It’s our last day, Hwi.” Jinyoung mumbled. “Yeah, we better make the most of it.” Jinyoung put his arm around Daehwi and leaned his head on the younger’s shoulder. Daehwi responded by leaning his head on top of Jinyoung’s and stayed like that for a few minutes.

“I feel bad for not being able to show our shippers what they wanted.” Jinyoung said, raising his head from Daehwi’s shoulder and gazed at him. “And what is that?” Daehwi asked with an eyebrow raised. “Us. Our interactions, our friendship, our relationship.” Jinyoung took Daehwi’s hand and started playing with the ring Jinyoung gave Daehwi for his birthday last year. He looked at his own matching ring and compared the two. Daehwi’s hands were smaller than his, and prettier too. He clasped them together and Daehwi hummed. Jinyoung suddenly went for Daehwi’s neck and sniffed it loudly. Daehwi laughed out loud and covered his mouth, remembering that it was only five in the morning and he didn’t want to wake up the others. He tried pushing Jinyoung away while holding back his laughter. “Stop, oh my God! You’re gonna wake them up!” Daehwi tried his hardest to stifle his squeal when Jinyoung tickled his sides as well. “No! No!” Daehwi squeaked and then bit his lip, suppressing his laughter. Jinyoung finally stopped and laughed at Daehwi. He pushed Jinyoung away and crossed his arms. He scooted to the other side of the sofa and glared at Jinyoung with a pout. He stood up to go back to the room but Jinyoung took a hold of his wrist before he could even turn around. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He cheekily smiled at Daehwi. “You know,” Daehwi pulled his hand from Jinyoung’s hold and opened his arms wide. “I hate you this much.” Jinyoung stood up and looked down at Daehwi since he was taller than the younger and engulfed Daehwi in a hug, as if accepting Daehwi’s request for a hug. 

Daehwi didn’t respond until a few seconds later, hugging Jinyoung back and melting into the scent of the older. Jinyoung placed his head on top of the younger and started patting his back rhythmically. He sat the both of them back down and before he knew, Daehwi fell asleep. He chuckled and kissed the top of the younger’s head, falling asleep a little while after.

 

Sungwoon rushed out of the room, frantically looking for his roommates. His ruckus startling everyone awake, only to see Daehwi and Jinyoung cuddling on the sofa asleep. Jisung sighed and urged everyone back to their rooms. People started coming out of their rooms at around eight a.m and the older ones started preparing breakfast. Daehwi woke up to the sound of what seemed to be bacon sizzling on the pan. He tried getting up but got pulled back by Jinyoung arm around his waist. He gently removed it and started making his way to the kitchen.

Jaewan was the one cooking Bacon while Minhyun was in charge of the pancakes. Jihoon and Woojin were arguing about who made better toasts in front of the toaster. Good morning!” Daehwi greeted and pulled back a chair for him to sit in. Jihoon turned around and gave Daehwi a toothy smile. “Good morning, Daehwi!” “Morning!” The four of them chorused. Jihoon sauntered to Daehwi and ruffled his hair. “Did you sleep well, Hwi?” The younger nodded and Jihoon handed him his toasted bread. Just as Daehwi sat back down, Jinyoung shuffled in, with his bed head at its worst. Everybody held back their laughs for they knew Jinyoung as a very grumpy person in the morning. Jinyoung took a seat beside Daehwi and didn’t say a word. His eyes were still droopy and Daehwi was sure that Jinyoung almost fell asleep. Jaehwan approached Daehwi and gave him his share. “Go take a shower after because we’ll be going to somewhere where there’s a lot of trees.” Jaehwan said, a small sadness hinting behind his cheeky smile.

Daehwi finished his breakfast and immediately went to the bathroom for a quick shower. He stood there under the running water thinking. We’re really going to disband later. What about Jinyoung and my feelings for him? Daehwi turned off the shower and he still felt liquid flowing down. That was when he realized that he had cried.

The group had a big van that fit all of them parked in front. “I wonder where we’re going.” Guanlin whispered to Daehwi who wasn’t listening because he was busy wondering if he should sit near the window or in the middle. Jihoon suddenly cupped his pockets and realized that he had left his phone inside. Woojin came in first and took the last seat at the back. Jinyoung sat down beside a window and now there were only three seats left. Daehwi was on his way to the seat beside Jinyoung when Jihoon came back running and sat down there first. Daehwi didn’t have a choice and sat beside Jihoon with Lai Guanlin at his other side. Daehwi frowned at Jinyoung in disappointment and leaned back on his seat.

The car had come to a stop and the members woke up one by one. Jinyoung looked out and saw that the place really was filled with trees. The sky was a pale blue color and the clouds were a cottony white. Daniel got out of the van while doing a cartwheel. The group whooped in delight and cheered as Daniel started b-boying right there. The performance ended and everyone was clapping and cheering for Daniel. They were led to a table big enough for all eleven of them and were asked to sit down by age. Seongwu raised his hand and everyone turned to look at him. One of the staff raised their eyebrows at him. “When do we get to eat?” Seongwu said out of nowhere at which the members laughed at. “We just had breakfast and you’re still hungry?” Jisung lilted. “Hey,” Seongwu said in an annoyed tone. “I need my food, okay. Don’t cross me.” He narrowed his eyes jokingly at Jisung and the older rolled his eyes in return. The members just laughed at the two’s actions. 

A variety of food had been placed on the table as they were ready to eat. The table was filled with beef, fried chicken, kimchi, kimchi stew and a lot more. The bowls and chopsticks had arrived a little while after and it was being passed from member to member. As Jinyoung handed Daehwi a bowl, Daehwi was still holding one out to Guanlin since Guanlin was picking up the chopsticks that fell down. After Daehwi had given it to Guanlin, he faced Jinyoung and took the bowl with a small portion of their thumbs touching. The two made eye contact with Jinyoung grinning before letting go. He took a pair of chopsticks and handed it to Daehwi without saying a word. Daehwi gladly took it and subtly gave Jinyoung a finger heart as his thanks to the older. The group continued eating and bickering with each other while Jinyoung and Daehwi gazed at each other a few minutes too long. Jinyoung caught Daehwi staring and the younger jumped in his seat in surprise and choked. Jinyoung started patting Daehwi’s back and gave the younger water. Daehwi drank the water and finally stopped choking. The members stared at Daehwi, waiting for him to say he was okay. Daehwi raised a thumbs up and the rest continued with their own matters.

Jinyoung stood up and started strolling around the area without getting too far from where their members are. He heard a twig snap and turned around to see Daehwi following closely behind him with his head down. Daehwi was still walking since he was at least a few meters away.   
He observed how Daehwi’s cheeks were redder than usual. Daehwi was very near Jinyoung but didn’t realize that Jinyoung had come to a stop so his head bumped into Jinyoung’s chest. He held his head in pain and groaned. He looked up at Jinyoung and held his mouth in shock. “I’m sorry.” Jinyoung went beside Daehwi and started walking again. “Are you sure this is the way?” Daehwi said, realizing that the place had started to become shadier looking. “It’s probably just one way so we could just turn back and walk in a straight line back to where we came from?” Jinyoung stated unsurely. Daehwi came to a stop and so Jinyoung did too. He tilted his head at Daehwi in confusion. “You also said that last time when we got lost, Hyung.” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at him in shock. “So you’re saying that I’m going to get us lost. Again.” Daehwi smiled while his mouth pressed into a thin line obviously saying yes. Daehwi made a run for it and Jinyoung followed behind him. “You’re so dead, Lee Daehwi!” the both of them running back to the table where their members sat. 

Daehwi stopped with he hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath. He heard a bunch of leaves crunching from behind him and got ready to run but Jinyoung had already picked Daehwi up and threw him over his shoulder. Daehwi squirmed and laughed, in his best effort to get Jinyoung to let go of him. It was until after a few minutes when Jinyoung decided to put him down because he got tired. They both collapsed on the bed of leaves and looked up at the sky. The two was silent the whole time they lay beside each other. “Did they have another fight or..?” Sungwoon asked. “No,” Minhyun denied. “Jinyoung is very chaotic and fidgety when he has a fight with someone but he doesn’t seem to be fidgeting right now though.” The other members had noticed the two laying down and so they thought to join them as well, just enjoying each other’s company and the comforting silence that surrounded them.

A little past five in the afternoon and they were told that they had to go back to their dorms where they would spend their last day as a group together. This time when they got into the car, Daehwi scored big time and finally sat beside Jinyoung. He linked his arms with Jinyoung and smiled in satisfaction. The engine of the car started and the sound lulled Daehwi asleep after. Jinyoung noticed that Daehwi kept moving around since he was sleeping with his head placed on his palm. Jinyoung reached out to the adjuster beside Daehwi so that the younger’s chair would recline and that he could rest easier. 

Daehwi woke up to the car being empty except for the two of them. He had an arm around him and his head feeling heavier than usual. He looked up slowly and saw that it was someone’s head. He recognized the hair and remembered sitting beside him. He shaked Jinyoung awake slowly and helped him out of the car.

Jinyoung and Daehwi made their way to the balcony where their friends waited. It was currently half past eleven p.m and they’re waiting for the New Year to come. He sat beside Daehwi without saying a word. Jaehwan suddenly ran out of the room and came back with his guitar. Jaehwan played the intro to Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley. 

Wise men say, only fools rush in. The lot sang along. But I can’t help falling in love with you. Jinyoung and Daehwi made eye contact and then broke it. “We may be disbanding in an hour but our friendship shouldn’t change, okay?” Daniel said. “I second that.” Seongwu added and gave a reassuring smile. The group continued to joke around and make the best of their last moments together. Daehwi got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Jinyoung followed a little while later and saw Daehwi spacing out, the glass of water in one hand. 

The thought of them disbanding and not seeing each other as often anymore hurt Jinyoung, but he could see that it affected Daehwi more than it did him. He put his arm around Daehwi’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “J-just,” Daehwi stammered. “Just keep texting me after we disband okay? We have to be careful and always informed each other where the other was going and-“ Daehwi babbled but got cut off after by Jinyoung’s sweet laugh. “It’s not like I’m gonna leave you, Hwi. But I’ll make sure to do what you ask.” Jinyoung gives Daehwi a quick hug and brings him back up to the balcony. 

The members were jamming to slow songs when their Wanna Lonely version played and everyone became silent. Woojin bit his lip and looked up to fan his eyes to prevent himself from crying. Daniel and Seongwu looking at each other with small sad smiles. Sungwoon had a blank look on his face, probably lost in their thoughts and the others too. Then the countdown suddenly stared and everyone was on their feet. Jinyoung had started counting down and reached one a little bit early. “Happy New Year everyone!” He yelled through his forced smile, his eyes starting to get damp. He hugged Sungwoon first and then everyone just started to hug the both of them altogether making them the bottom of the group hug. Everyone released from the hug and didn’t say a word, but everyone knew what was happening and nobody need explain. The younger saw the show and thanked everyone even if he had tears on his face. He held his pinky in front of Jinyoung. “Please promise that we’ll talk to each other every day like we always do.” Jinyoung nods in agreement and links his pinky with the younger’s. “Promise?” Daehwi asked with innocent eyes. “Promise.” Jinyoung said. His forehead touched with Daehwi’s and they both closed their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> FUK I REREAD MY OWN WORK AND I SWEAR I DIDN'T CRY. I SWEAR I DIDN'T. UM LEAVE FEEDBACKS AND UH LOVE PLS? THANKS :3 @baessthetics and curiouscat.me/baessthetics as always ;) THANK U FOR READING I LOVE YALLS currently writing a social media au on my twitter jsdhfhjsd


End file.
